


Broken

by Hopeless_R



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Lemon, História antiga, M/M, Rape, non-con
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: Às vezes nunca paramos para pensar sobre os heróis, como suas mentes funcionam em torno de tantas batalhas e vilões.Será que algum dia eles podem se corromper perante a insanidade de seus inimigos?O que seriam capazes de fazer sem sua sanidade se ele fosse tão insano ou mais do que seu próprio inimigo?Será que um dia isso seria capaz de ocorrer? Afinal são heróis... Perfeitos...Ou nem tanto...Thor x Loki | Thorki Dark | Capítulos 4/4





	1. Ato I :: Corrompido

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso legal  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.  
> \---
> 
> Essa história surgiu quando eu estava conversando com um povo da faculdade e depois li uma frase, acabei viajando e essa história apareceu assim. Inicialmente é uma one-short, e por ventura ou destino da vida, ela pode acabar tendo mais capítulos, mas isso vai depender de mim e se dá realmente para continuar ou se basear nessa história. Espero que gostem e aproveitem a leitura.   
> om gente, é a primeira vez que escrevo algo desse tema. E foi um tema um tanto complicado para mim, por que eu pela primeira vez me agoniei ao escrever e duas pessoas que leram ela também ficaram muito agoniadas. Estejam avisados, estupro não está nos avisos atoa. Quem vem acompanhando minhas fanfics de Avangers está não é uma normal, primeiro já é Thorki segundo por que é um Thorki DARK.

_“Ou você morre como um herói, ou vive o bastante para se tornar um vilão.”_

**_Batman_ **

 Ato I :: Corrompido

Thor olhava para ele, seu irmão. Não que fossem realmente irmãos, o sangue não era o mesmo, mas isso nunca foi problema para ele, afinal cresceram juntos. Contudo o tempo passava e as pessoas mudavam, e isso não foi diferente para eles. Loki seu irmão, não era o mesmo, suas ações mudaram ao descobrir que não era filho legítimo de Odin, mas será que aquele era o motivo principal para suas traquinagens que podem levar a morte de toda humanidade? E novamente aquela tinha sido mais uma derrota para o deus das traquinagens, mas a destruição tinha sido bem mais forte do que antes e agora o deus do trovão pensava fortemente em voltar a atrás com esse título 'irmão', Loki abusara novamente e aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água.

Loki estava caído aos seus pés, desacordado, olhando ele assim parecia que ele nunca seria capaz de arranjar tanta destruição para os Midgarnianos. Ele era um alvo fácil para qualquer um. Thor tinha o semblante frio e pesado enquanto fitava o moreno, estava pensando seriamente em sair dali e deixar o seu irmão nas mãos do destino, seja pelo desmoronamento da torre ou por deixar nas mãos de qualquer um que aparecesse. Sabia que se um vingador o pegasse o deus das travessuras poderia morrer, mas ele preferia não sujar suas mãos com a morte dele, apesar de tudo ainda o via como irmão.

As veias saltavam de seu punho que estava firmemente fechado em seu martelo. O moreno não se mexia e pela primeira vez o loiro não sentia pena do outro. A torre em que estavam ruía lentamente, os fios soltos soltavam pequenos fagulhos de eletricidade ruidosamente. O trovão que tinha acertado a torre causara muitos estragos naquele local, a explosão tinha acontecido e pegado o outro deus de surpresa, o rombo da parede mostrava o quanto foi violento o golpe. Depois de ser pego de surpresa Loki e Thor lutaram fervorosamente, lutavam de igual para igual. Ambos bem treinados e sempre prontos para uma batalha árdua, mas como sempre o deus do trovão levou a melhor e ganhara a batalha. E lá estava o outro caído mais pálido do que já era.

Thor soltou o ar e negou com a cabeça. Se virando de costas para o outro, passou a caminhar para fora da torre, mas parou subitamente quando um som lhe veio aos ouvidos, era Loki gemendo baixo de dor enquanto despertava. Ele virou o rosto para o lado por sobre o ombro observando o outro que ergueu a cabeça lentamente e olhava com frieza para o deus, sua boca sangrava, ele virou o rosto para cuspir um pouco de sangue, mas não teve tempo de voltar seu olhar para Thor, o mesmo a passos rápidos se aproximou e agarrou em seu cabelo puxando para trás e o arrastando. Sua única reação foi um gemido baixo e abafado de dor e surpresa. Colocou ambas as mãos no local agarrado e acabou tocando na mão de seu irmão.

 Thor ao sentir o toque do outro em si, algo lhe subiu a cabeça: Raiva, decepção, mágoa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sem qualquer delicadeza arremessou seu irmão contra a parede de aço, afundo-a e quando Loki chocou suas costas ele acabou por cuspir mais sangue e escorregar lentamente até o chão, onde seus pés encostaram, contudo seu corpo não desabou. Ele tremia não por medo e sim por que lhe custava ficar em pé. Suas mãos estavam encostadas na parede como se aquilo realmente fosse lhe trazer algum sustento ou algum meio de fugir da violência que seu irmão exercia sobre si, ele sabia que tinha pisado friamente em ovos e que aquilo parecia que lhe custaria caro, mas nem por isso iria reclamar de algo ou pedir clemência, nunca faria tais coisas. Ele era Loki, deus da travessura. Nunca iria ferir seu orgulho e pedir misericórdia, mas a raiva de seu irmão lhe atingia fortemente por dentro, era isso que queria, não? Queria poder chorar de dor e tristeza, contudo não o faria. Não na frente dele.

Thor lhe encarava seriamente e o outro apenas ergueu a cabeça o fitando de igual para igual, mostrando em seu olhar sua petulância, desafio e escárnio que sempre carregava. Mostrando sua perfeita máscara. Loki escutou os estalos que os punhos do deus dos raios fizeram quando apertou mais fortemente sua arma. Thor ergueu o punho com ela em mãos e lançou contra o moreno que manteve o olhar, o martelo passou rente ao seu rosto, sentiu o ar que ele causara ao passar por si e cravar bem ao lado de seu rosto.

O som do martelo quebrando a parede ecoou por todo o local em que estavam. Não olhou o martelo uma vez sequer, apenas mantinha seu olhar firme sobre o loiro e um sorriso de puro escárnio se repuxou em seus lábios finos e quase tão pálidos quanto sua pele:

 –Muito previsível de sua parte, filho de Odin. - Disse ele arrogantemente, os olhos de Thor brilharam como chamas e em uma velocidade absurda se aproximou do outro. Segurou com ambas as mãos o pescoço do deus da travessura que segurou os pulsos do loiro que apertava sua garganta.

 A falta de ar em seus pulmões o deixava tonto, estava sendo sufocado e por vezes acabava se engasgando com o próprio sangue, seus dentes exerciam uma pressão forte tentando a todo custo não morrer asfixiado pelo próprio irmão. Desse jeito iria quebrar seu pescoço, Loki sabia que seu irmão estava controlando a força do aperto, porém não sabia mais o que seu irmão era capaz de fazer e aquilo deixava o deus desnorteado. Estava para desmaiar quando o outro afrouxou o aperto, mas não retirou de lá.

Loki puxou o ar com tudo assim que lhe foi possível, a força foi tanta para poder respirar que ardeu até seu pulmão, o alívio veio com prazer para ele. Ofegante ele ergueu o olhar novamente para o seu irmão com fúria, sua visão estava um pouco embaçada, provavelmente por causa de alguns resquícios de uma lágrima mal formada em seus olhos, estava se segurando para não chorar, engoliu em seco. Ainda mantinha seu olhar firme e petulante:

– Eu te odeio! - Cuspiu as palavras como balas que atravessaram Thor que negou com a cabeça, aquelas palavras de certa forma o atingiram, Loki sabia. Enquanto não mostrava que tinha dor, que não sentia nada, tinha prazer em conseguir perturbar seu irmão, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida, era um sadomasoquista.

– Depois dessa catástrofe tu achas que conseguirá fugir novamente? - Perguntou ele seriamente, Loki o olhou sem nenhuma importância.

– Mereço um prêmio, não? - Perguntou com desdém.

– Merece morrer... - Respondeu o irmão mais velho, depois de tantos anos juntos aquela frase nunca tinha o feito sofrer quanto agora, seu irmão o odiava, mas também estava procurando por isso. Agora aquilo não importava mais, não é? Já tinha feito. Novamente o ar lhe foi privado de seus pulmões.

Dessa vez doía mais, estava resistindo da melhor maneira que podia e aquilo o estava deixando-o mais fraco ainda, provavelmente a dor que lhe era maior deveria ser ter um motivo principal. As palavras de Thor, não poderia voltar atrás agora, sua travessura fora grande demais e aquilo iria custar sua vida, mas também não se entregaria de bom agrado para a morte que lhe chamava enquanto o ar lhe era privado. Novamente o aperto foi afrouxado e ar lhe queimava os pulmões e lhe causavam um alivio doloroso, um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios. Ele respirava ofegante.

– Se queres me matar... Terás que fazer melhor. - Ele não podia evitar, as palavras lhe eram automáticas. Foi então que Thor lhe sorriu de lado, um sorriso vazio, o que de fato deixou o moreno acuado.

\- Morte para ti seria a mesma coisa que misericórdia... - Disse com frieza. Loki sentiu sua espinha gelar, mas manteve-se impassível. - Você será meu,  _irmão._ – A palavra irmão nunca lhe doeu tanto quanto naquele momento, mas a frase em si o fez encarar surpreso o loiro que sorriu diante da mudança de expressão do moreno, finalmente tinha conseguido quebrar aquela máscara.

Iria responder, mas em um rápido movimento o loiro colocou suas mãos na nuca do irmão mais novo e o puxou para um beijo sedento e como a boca de Loki estava aberta para responder o seu irmão a passagem de sua língua foi fácil. O moreno fechou os olhos com força e se negando a aquela invasão. Agora sim sua vontade de chorar estava no auge, como ainda não tinha chorado? Seu orgulho era mais forte que sua própria dor? Ele não reagiu de imediato estava inerte e paralisado de tanto que era sua surpresa.

Fazia um tempo que descobrira seu amor pelo irmão mais velho, mas nunca fizera nada em relação a isso, apenas evitava enquanto o outro sempre lhe tratava com amor e carinho e na época era errado. Se apaixonar pelo próprio irmão? Era um erro, mas ao descobrir que não era de fato seu irmão aquilo lhe trouxe profunda tristeza e uma alegria inquietante. Afinal depois de tanto tempo vivendo com seus  _pais_  e _irmão_ , tudo não passava de uma mentira torta, mas por outro lado estava livre da culpa de amar seu _irmão_ e também tinha a ambição do trono aonde ele mesmo não conseguia ver o filho arrogante de Odin sentado nele, mas o seu maior erro foi ter ficado com ciúmes de seu irmão perante o amor que o mesmo demostrava perante os mortais e ela. Aquilo o machucava muito.

 

Contudo nada se comparava a dor que estava sentido ao ter seus lábios colados aos do irmão com violência, queria aquilo, mas não daquela maneira, não naquela hora. Loki só tinha estragado sua própria vida com sua tolice, agora teria que arcar com as consequências. Sua dor era justamente essa: Ser castigado pelo seu amor.

Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados com força não querendo estar ali enquanto a língua atrevida de Thor lhe invadia, então despertou daquela letargia sufocante e mordeu a língua do mesmo, foi forte o suficiente para cortar superficialmente aquele pedaço de carne, seu sangue tinha se misturado com o sangue dele e então se lembrou que podia executar feitiços. Antes de qualquer reação do loiro, ele criou uma esfera esverdeada e atingiu o seu irmão que voou para longe sendo pego de surpresa. Seu pescoço doía e sabia que as marcas estariam bem visíveis. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, tossindo. Levou sua mão para o pescoço sentido a textura, estava machucada e nem queria ver. Ele se levantou cambaleante e por causa da adrenalina se pôs a correr em direção à saída.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido estava próximo da saída quando seus pés foram atingidos por mordaças de aço e logo um choque percorreu por todo o seu corpo, estava zonzo e sua visão embaçada, só podia escutar e ver dois vultos:

– Perdendo a força, Thor? - Perguntou irônico Stark, Thor resmungou algo, causando uma breve risada no milionário, Loki sentiu ser pego com grande facilidade, conhecia aquele toque o loiro o estava carregando. Seus olhos se fecharam.

– Loki...? - Seu nome fora a última coisa que escutou antes apagar.

 

 

Ato I :: Corrompido :: Finalizado


	2. Ato II :: Desespero

_“O ser humano é cego para os próprios defeitos._

_Jamais um vilão do cinema mudo proclamou-se vilão._

_Nem o idiota se diz idiota.”_

**Nelson Rodriues**

Ato II :: Desespero

Loki despertou seu corpo estava totalmente dolorido e não tinha coragem nem de se mexer, até mesmo seus olhos não se abriram, a única coisa que o denunciou que estava acordado era o fato de se remexer inquieto e por ter gemido de dor. Seu corpo estava repousado sobre algo macio, ele logo pensou que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo e que tudo estava como antes, era filho legítimo de Odin e Frigga, irmão de Thor e que seu amor nunca seria correspondido. Mas como uma paulada ele lembrou-se perfeitamente de que nada do que era antes iria voltar apenas o fato de seu amor não correspondido. Aquilo seria eterno e aquilo lhe era seu mártir eterno.

Por fim resolveu abrir os olhos cansados, suas pálpebras pesavam mais do que tinha imaginado um dia pesar. Onde estava? Era o que se questionava. Estava em um quarto de tons claros e uma cama grande e espaçosa embaixo de si, não sabia onde estava, sua vontade de voltar a dormir o atingiu. Ele fechou novamente os olhos, quase se entregando ao sono:

– Já vai dormir, irmão? - Perguntou uma voz aquilo fez o corpo de Loki entrar em estado de alerta, ele se levantou bruscamente sentindo uma dor forte em sua cabeça e seu pescoço reclamava pelo efeito alavanca. Ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou a mão no pescoço notando que o mesmo estava enfaixado. Ele então pode observar seu corpo coberto por faixas brancas. - Desse jeito vou ter que fazer novamente as bandagens.

Loki por fim ergueu a cabeça, dessa vez com mais calma fitando o irmão que o observava com atenção, mas sem aquele olhar carinhoso que sempre tinha, sentiu um aperto no peito ao notar tal fato. Thor trajava roupas humanas, uma calça largada e uma camiseta de manga cumprida ambas azuis escuras e o cabelo como de costume caído até seus ombros de maneira descuidada dando-lhe um charme a mais.

– Onde... Estou? - Perguntou notando que estava rouco.

– Mansão Stark... - O deus da travessura ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão. - Faz duas semanas que está desacordado.

– Mas...

– Você queria estar em um calabouço? - Cortou o moreno que travou na mesma hora.

– Melhor do que estar aqui com você... - Respondeu com frieza, suas respostas eram sempre automáticas e arrogantes, nunca demostrando o que realmente sentia. Thor negou suavemente com a cabeça e se aproximou de Loki que se afastava, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Sentiu suas costas baterem na cabeceira da cama, fazendo-o grunhir de dor.

Thor segurou com uma das mãos seu pescoço, agarrando-lhe a nuca segurando alguns fios no processo, e sem muita delicadeza fazendo seu rosto se erguer para cima, o loiro aproximou seus lábios dos de Loki que olhava com os olhos vidrados para ele. Em desespero ele colocou uma das mãos no peito e pronto para executar um feitiço. Logo o conjurou, mas nada, nem fumaça. Ele arregalou os olhos, seus poderes? O maior deixou um sorriso de lado aparecer.

Rapidamente puxou o rosto do outro contra o seu, fazendo seus lábios encostarem, Loki não iria ceder, então a mão do maior agarrou o membro desacordado do irmão e o apertou com força, fazendo o menor abrir a boca em surpresa e dor, fazendo sua língua adentrar na boca do irmão que não retribuiu o beijo. Não iria. Seu orgulho era maior e o mesmo estava sendo ferido mais ainda.

Insatisfeito o loiro segurou o tornozelo do outro e o puxou com tudo para baixo fazendo o moreno deitar-se no colchão e quase gritar de dor. Thor se postou sobre o corpo franzino, mas não menos trabalhado de Loki. A mão dele estava em seu tornozelo e o ergueu um pouco fazendo o outro olhara para uma pequena tornozeleira dourada presa lá.

– Está vendo? - Perguntou retórico. - Isso mostra que você não tem mais sua magia e que é unicamente meu. - Loki olhou para o objeto e depois para Thor, seu sangue ferveu.

–Nunca serei seu... - Disse ele convicto, mesmo que uma parte de si dissesse que ele já era de Thor desde que se apaixonara pelo mesmo. O peito de Loki subia e descia com velocidade. Seu corpo ainda doía e sem sua magia para restaurar suas feridas não facilitava nada nem mesmo alguma chance de fuga.

– É o que veremos... - Rebateu o outro segurando o tornozelo do outro com mais força, seu olhar percorreu o corpo pálido de Loki, todas as ataduras foram consequência de seus golpes desferidos sobre o moreno que tremeu ante ao toque do outro sobre sua cintura o impedindo de sair de onde estava.

O deus da travessura negou com a cabeça e tentou se jogar para o lado, mesmo com seu corpo dolorido não iria ceder ante as investidas de Thor que notou o que ele iria fazer, era patético tal ato. Segurou seus braços e os prendeu com uma mão acima da cabeça do menor que começou a se debater tentando se soltar do outro e olhando para ele com frieza. Estava sem magia, sem forças e todo quebrado. Não haveria escapatória, não agora.

O maior colocou uma das pernas entre as pernas do menor, friccionando seu joelho no membro do outro que arqueou as costas com o contato, fechando os olhos e morder seus lábios com força, impedindo qualquer som, fazendo-o deixar um sorriso de lado escapar. Loki abriu os olhos relutantes vendo que um par de bolinhas azuladas lhe encaravam diretamente, ele fitou com seriedade ele e então ergueu o joelho que estava entre suas pernas acertando a virilha do maior que sentiu uma dor alucinante e se curvando, aproveitando o momento 'indefeso' de Thor. O moreno apenas o empurrou para o lado aonde caiu no chão pesadamente com as mãos sobre a região atingida.

Ele rolou para a direção oposta, estava exigindo demais de seu corpo sabia disso, mas tinha que fugir. Sentou-se na borda da cama e se apoiou na mesinha que tinha ao lado da cama para poder se levantar, mas assim que suas pernas tentaram sustentar seu peso, seus joelhos cederam e ele bambo se segurava com firmeza na mesinha para não cair. Logo ele começou a andar em direção a porta, com sua mão se apoiando em toda a extensão da parede enquanto uma pressionava o abdômen.

Quando sua mão alcançou a maçaneta fria e a girou o desespero se apoderou do corpo do moreno, devia ter imaginado. A porta estava trancada, sua vontade de chorar e desabar prestes a se concretizar. Loki nem precisou olhar para trás quando ouviu um estrondo, ele olhou para o lado, vendo o braço do irmão apoiado na porta reforçando a ideia de que o deus da travessura não tinha escapatória. Ele prendeu a respiração e se virou encarando seu irmão que o olhava com fúria. Ele ergueu o queixo desafiante.

– Não devia ter feito isso...

– O que foi? Não gostou? Tem mais de onde veio esse. - Perguntou ele estreitando os olhos, fazendo o maior segurar os fios de cabelo do moreno os puxando para trás fazendo-o morder os lábios com força. - É isso mesmo? O herói vai se aproveitar da fraqueza dos outros? - Perguntou ele retórico, fazendo o maior apertar mais ainda seu cabelo, então o puxou e o jogou na cama novamente.

– Você não tem nenhum direito de me dar algum sermão. - Loki olhou para ele com fúria se virando da cama, depois deixou um sorriso desafiante percorrer seus lábios.

– Diferente de você meu irmão, eu aceito a verdade. - Thor deixou um sorriso torto pender para o lado.

– Se aceita tanto a verdade... Você quase destruiu um mundo, trouxe discórdia, caos e mortes... Você ainda será julgado. Nosso pai e nossa mãe estão sofrendo - Sibilou, Loki sentiu um aperto no peito, tinha feito tantas coisas ruins, mas não se arrependia por mais estranho que fosse. Não naquele momento, ele deixou um sorriso satisfeito brincar em seus lábios.

– Repetiria... E ainda levaria Asgard junto... - Seus olhos brilharam em desafio, Thor apertou o punho e o lançou contra o rosto de seu irmão, atingindo o certeiramente, fazendo o corpo do moreno se projetar para trás, caindo atordoado por sobre o colchão.

Loki em meio a sua confusão sentiu o gosto de sangue preencher aos poucos sua boca. Ele tocou em seus próprios lábios e ergueu a mão perante os olhos. Observando o liquido vermelho que manchava suas mãos tão pálidas. Uma parte de si sentiu uma vertigem se apoderar do corpo. Ele olhou para Thor com um olhar petulante.

– Então ... Será assim que irá agir perante o Ragnarock? - Ele deu um sorriso torto, Thor sentiu seu sangue ferver.

– Isso não é o Ragnarock! - Disse ele convicto, se aproximando, ficando por cima do menor, deixando seus joelhos dobrados um de cada lado do corpo esguio de seu irmão, logo segurando seu colarinho. Loki pode escutar um barulho semelhante a um rosnar o que fez seu sorriso de puro desdém alargar.

Ótimo, estava atrasando o inevitável, provavelmente era masoquista ou um tolo esperançoso. Uma esperança de que alguém atrapalhasse seu irmão do que estava prestes a fazer. Loki teve que engolir toda uma enchente de sentimentos que estavam presos dentro de si, presos por tempo demais para que qualquer um pudesse suportar, mas ainda tinha traços de orgulho em si e era somente aquilo que o impediam de se mostrar sentimental. O deus das travessuras riu baixo e encarou Thor.

– Isso irmão... Tu sabes bem que isto... É o começo...

Seu tom foi o mais sincero possível, na realidade ele sabia que aquilo realmente era só o começo de um fim que estava escrito nas estrelas e nos mais antigos registros. Ambos sabiam sobre o fim e cedo ou tarde ele iria acontecer, e sabiam também em que lado cada um estava. O deus dos trovões estava furioso, seu punho ainda se fechava sobre o colarinho de Loki e estava a ponto de rasga-lo. O olhar do moreno mudou um pouco o brilho de seus para um mais sincero e em voz baixa pronunciou sem cortar o olhar erguido sobre Thor.

– Estas com medo do iminente? - Aquilo fora a gota d'água para o guerreiro nórdico que se lançou sobre o menor. Seus lábios se chocaram com violência. Aquilo para Loki fora a resposta que nunca esperaria do loiro, mas que sabia exatamente o que significava, mesmo que ele não retribuísse o beijo. Não queria que fosse daquele jeito, naquela hora.

O deus mago ergueu suas mãos por sobre o peito trabalhado do maior tentando o empurrar, mas nada. Não tinha recobrado nem 50% de sua força, mas estava prestes a lhe dar uma joelhada quando Thor pensou pela primeira vez, sentando-se em suas pernas impedindo-o de movê-las. Loki gemeu de descontentamento. O loiro invadia a boca do outro com sua língua atrevida, mas o mesmo nem sequer reagia a favor, se afastou quando o mesmo ameaçou mordê-lo. Eles se encararam, o moreno estava ofegante diferente do maior que sorriu com aprovação.

– Arisco como sempre, irmão, se continuar assim, saíra machucado.

– Mais do que já estou? Poupe-me de sua misericórdia hipócrita. – Disse, Thor apenas se aproximou do ouvido de Loki, sussurrando.

– Misericórdia? Já estás condenado há muito tempo... - Aquilo foi um baque grande para o moreno que fechou os olhos com força ao sentir a língua passar descendo pela a extensão de seu pescoço. Seu corpo arqueava involuntariamente a cada toque do maior, suas bandagens estavam frouxas. Fazendo-o sentir o toque do outro diretamente contra sua pele vez ou outra.

Ato II :: Desespero :: Finalizado

 


	3. Capítulo 3 - Ato III :: Dor

_“A minha consciência tem milhares de vozes,_

_E cada voz traz-me milhares de histórias,_

_E de cada história sou o vilão condenado.”_

**William Shakespeare**

Ato III :: Dor

E um choque se passou por ele, fazendo colocar as mãos nos ombros do maior quando sentiu uma mão invadindo a única peça de roupa que vestia, sua calça e a boca quente de Thor brincava entre seus mamilos, mordendo e chupando, deixando-os bem vermelhos e doloridos, por que o loiro não media as forças que exercia sobre a pele alva do moreno. Ele se moveu incomodado quando a mão petulante do maior apertou sua nádega.

– Não, Thor!

Thor o ignorou, Loki ainda tentava empurra-lo, mas não conseguia. Impaciente, o maior segurou os braços do moreno e os amarrou entre si e firmemente na cabeceira da cama com um dos lençóis espalhados. O menor negou com a cabeça, ainda falando para o mesmo não continuar e puxando os braços para se liberar das amarras. Logo o amordaçou também e passou a resmungar e murmurar.

– Bem melhor... - Sussurrou deus do trovão fazendo o mais novo lhe olhar repreendedor e foi prontamente ignorado.

Suas mãos deslizaram pela lateral do corpo do menor, enquanto afastava as bandagens, ergueu um pouco a cabeça para contemplar o tronco do outro, estavam machucadas e com o tempo se cicatrizavam, Loki tremia de dor, seus ferimentos que estavam demorando para se curar por causa da ausência de sua magia poderiam se abrir. Ele olhou para Thor que não estava se importando com tal fato que poderia acontecer. Finalmente Thor ergueu o olhar para Loki que quase suplicava para que o maior não fizesse o que queria fazer.

– Está um pouco tarde para clemência não acha? - Disse ele friamente, o mais novo fechou os olhos com força.

Sem mais delongas, o loiro investiu no rapaz, sua boca faminta desceu em seu pescoço, passando a morder e chupar, marcando-o para si. Logo desceu a língua ferina encontrando os mamilos rosados do irmão que se contorcia embaixo de si, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de gemer em desgosto e total vergonha. Ele abriu os olhos já vermelhos olhando fixamente para o teto, se desviasse seu olhar para o irmão provavelmente choraria.

Nunca quis que as coisas ficassem desse jeito, foi então que uma dor o fez fechar os olhos e arquear as costas, reabriu os olhos e os virou para baixo, vendo que seu irmão acabara de abrir um ferimento seu e parecia fazer questão de lhe proporcionar dor naquele ferimento. Thor sorriu de lado quando viu o sangue escorrer. Ele olhou para Loki que o olhava apreensivo.

–Não sabia que o sangue Jotun era vermelho, ou será que foi alguma mágica de nosso pai. - perguntou Thor fazendo o coração de Loki se comprimir. Nessas horas queria muito que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, mas era real. Queria não possuir sentimentos, queria não poder sentir ou se abalar com o que estava acontecendo, mas era impossível.

Thor desceu suas mãos enquanto sua boca brincava no machucado aberto, fazendo o menor fechar os olhos, em uma tentativa inútil de se desligar do que estava acontecendo. Ele então travou quando sentiu sua calça ser puxada sem pressa para baixo, ele negou com a cabeça e começou a mexer as pernas fazendo o maior ficar impaciente e puxar a calça sem nenhuma delicadeza, a calça roçando em uma das bandagens que se soltaram aos poucos.

Sem fazer Loki parar de se debater, Thor segurou firme ambas as coxas do menor e as puxou para baixo, fazendo-o gemer um pouco de dor por causa da brusquidão que suas costas sofrearam sobre o colchão e, por consequência, mordia com força o lençol utilizado para lhe amordaçar e que por vezes o faziam engasgar.

Thor ficou entre Loki, que mantinha os olhos fechados sabendo o que estava por vir. Ele não podia falar, apenas olhar o maior de maneira suplicante e aflita, o que foi prontamente ignorado. Ele então fechou os olhos novamente quando o maior passou a massagear a parte interna de sua coxa, bem próxima de seu membro adormecido.

Loki não tinha coragem mais de olhar para seu irmão, aquela situação estava extrema, confusa e lhe atingia de tal modo que o deixava sem muita ação ou qualquer outro tipo de emoção que pudesse demostrar que não fosse raiva ou tristeza. Sabia que se ele descontrolasse suas emoções a essa altura do campeonato não teria volta para a onda de lagrimas e lástimas que viriam de si.

A única coisa que Loki soube fazer nesse momento foi tentar ser o mais controlado e distante possível, mas Thor sempre conseguia o trazer de volta com seus lábios em seu pescoço ou apenas um leve toque em seus machucados. Era difícil até mesmo para o deus da trapaça.

– Agora quero saber se aquele cavalo teve a mesma diversão que estou tendo aqui... - Disse o deus do trovão fazendo Loki abrir os olhos e fitar com fúria seu irmão. Thor se aproximou deixando seus lábios próximos do ouvido do outro deus e deixando seu membro próximo da entrada do outro. - Você deve ter gostado de ter sido possuído por aquele ser imundo. - Aquilo acertou Loki sinistramente, este mordeu com mais força a mordaça e fitava com uma ira selvagem Thor, fazendo o mesmo sorrir de lado com o que tinha visto. Ele segurou a cintura de Loki. - Vamos ver se realmente é divertido...

O homem forçou a entrada do outro sem qualquer preparo, o anel apertado de Loki cedia à invasão bruta do outro fazendo o deus da travessura arquear as costas e se contorcer de dor e agonia. O deus da travessura arfava e tinha seus gemidos contidos pelo lençol, mas era nítida sua dor e desespero, se pudesse gritar gritaria com todas as forças que seu pulmão pudesse proporcionar.

Cada milímetro que o membro de Thor adentrava em Loki cortava-o, o deus sentia que iria ser rasgado ao meio, pequenas lágrimas contidas se formaram no canto de seus olhos. O loiro cravou suas unhas na cintura machucada do outro enquanto se forçava para dentro dele, estava maravilhosamente apertado e quente. Sentia todo o canal do outro se comprimir sobre seu membro e isso o estava levando a loucura. Só afrouxou o aperto quando seu membro estava todo dentro do outro que tremia dos pés a cabeça.

As marcas das unhas de Thor haviam sido tão fortes que tinham cortado a pele do outro, machucando-o mais ainda. Thor observou Loki que gemia de dor e tremia. Em nenhum momento pensava em trazer prazer para ele. A respiração do moreno era inconstante, seu peito subia e descia de maneira irregular, o coração dele parecia que ia sair de sua boca de tão forte e rápido que batia, pareciam tambores que rufavam em meio a uma luta sangrante.

Para Thor era maravilhoso estar dentro por completo dentro de Loki, era uma sensação maravilhosa poder ver o tão egocêntrico e trapaceiro irmão reduzido a apenas um objeto de forma tão humilhante por si. Ver o seu irmão tão quebrado era algo indescritível e o mesmo sabia, que somente ele, Thor, poderia deixar Loki daquela maneira. Aquilo lhe dava uma sensação de poder, um poder que nunca soube que poderia ter daquela forma até poucos momentos atrás.

O loiro não esperou muito tempo para contemplar tal visão que para si era magnífica e passou a movimentar-se bruscamente, o que foi um martírio para Loki que nem tinha se acostumado com a invasão. Estava tão tenso que a movimentação do outro machucava mais ainda. Thor se movia com força e sem se preocupar se o outro estava sentido prazer. O canal de Loki havia sido lubrificado pelo sangue do mesmo, facilitando a ida e vinda de Thor, mas mesmo assim não era algo bom para o moreno.

A mordaça de Loki foi se afrouxando com o tempo e ambos só notaram quando o lençol não estava mais preso à boca do outro foi quando os gritos do outro se fizeram presentes, aquilo deu para Thor um toque a mais para a situação. O moreno mordeu os lábios com força para impedir que qualquer som saísse, apertou suas mãos no lençol que também o prendiam firmemente.

Conforme o ritmo aumentava o ritmo, o deus da travessura fechava a boca e os olhos com força, desejando que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Foi quando em um rugido por parte do loiro fez Loki querer chorar de verdade. Thor havia despejado todo seu sêmen dentro do moreno. O loiro respirava rapidamente, sentindo seu corpo pesar. Retirou-se de dentro do menor, caiu para o lado recuperando sua respiração e se sentou observando o moreno que ainda tremia.

Vendo o que tinha feito, estava satisfeito mesmo que quisesse fazer mais coisas, mas tinha que sair. Loki estava ofegante e o suor se misturava com o sangue assim como o sêmen, Thor nada disse, soltou o moreno que deixou seus braços tombarem no mesmo lugar sem qualquer força ou vontade, em silêncio o loiro começou a limpar o outro que nem mexia. Teve também que retirar os lençóis da cama, pois estavam sujos. Thor terminou de arruma-lo e sem sinal de reação do outro, o loiro ficou do lado de Loki e quando ia tocar em seu cabelo, o moreno se sentou com a cabeça baixa:

–Já terminou o que tinha que fazer? - Perguntou friamente para o outro erguendo o olhar para ele indiferente como se nada tivesse acontecido. O loiro sorriu de lado e segurou o queixo do outro deus o puxando para si.

–Não se esqueça de que você é meu agora. Então é bom se manter na linha caso não queira que algo aconteça com você... De novo. - E beijo-o. O moreno não esboçou qualquer reação.

Thor se afastou saindo do quarto onde Loki estava. Ele provavelmente deveria ter ficado parado na mesma posição durante uma hora ou mais perdido em pensamentos. E automaticamente ele se sentou na borda da cama e colocou os pés no chão frio. Levantou-se, esforçando-se extremamente com tal ato, caminhou em direção da outra portinha que tinha ali revelando um pequeno banheiro.

Ele apoiou as duas mãos na pia e olhou para o espelho vendo seus lábios inchados e seu rosto machucado, uma raiva se apossou de si e socou o espelho com suas últimas forças. Sentiu o sangue escorrer por todo o seu punho. Ele puxou-o de volta para si segurando-o junto ao peito. Deu alguns passos para trás, encostou-se à parede e se permitiu escorregar até o chão.

O moreno segurou seus cachos negros sem se importar com sua mão apertando-os com força enquanto se inclinava para frente e lágrimas vertiam de seus olhos. Sentia-se sujo, um idiota, fraco e terrivelmente quebrado, pior do que antes. Ele olhou para os cacos de vidro que estavam quebrados no chão do banheiro, alguns manchados com seu sangue.

Ele fitou a pequena gota que escorria do caco e por que não? A morte nunca foi algo amedrontador para si. Já sofrera demais para se importar com algo tão natural, mesmo que para ele fosse algo um tanto distante e por deveras incomum, um deus morrer. Era algo tão patético, mas que poderia acontecer.

Ele pegou o caco sentindo todos os músculos de seu corpo reclamar e o fitou. Morrer parecia algo tão acolhedor...

Ato III :: Dor :: Finalizado


	4. Chapter 4

_"A ajuda vem de onde menos se espera"_

**_Desconhecido_ **

Ato IV :: What If The Storm Ends

Ele mordeu os lábios internamente. Ele colocou a cabeça encostada no antebraço, o ar parecia terrivelmente difícil de puxar, parecia até que tinha se esquecido de como respirar. Era só acertar a veia certa e ele sabia qual era, sabia exatamente aonde cortar, ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o pulso, posicionou o caco.

Só um corte e era o suficiente, seus olhos se fecharam as lágrimas ainda desciam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. Ele respirou fundo e apertou o caco contra sua pele, foi então que um barulho ensurdecedor o assustou passou com tudo o caco no pulso que o fez abrir os olhos e olhar para a porta do banheiro que estava prestes a ser arrombada, nem na hora de sua morte iriam lhe dar sossego.

Ele olhou para o caco em suas mãos, ele realmente tentara se matar? E depois olhou para o seu pulso com o corte, não tão fundo quanto a poucos segundos ele queria que fossem.

_"What if the storm ends? At least that's nothing  
Except the memory, a distant echo I won't pin down  
I've walked unsettled rattle cage after cage  
Until my blood boils"_   
__**What If The Storm Ends By Snow Patrol**

A porta por fim foi aberta com tudo. Olhou em direção a ela com um olhar cansado que logo mudou para um olhar perplexo, quem estava na porta era Tony Stark ofegante e vindo em sua direção. 

Loki se afastou rastejando até se encostar à privada, ergueu o caco em direção a Tony que já estava bem próximo, sentindo a ponta do caco em sua garganta ele se afastou lentamente erguendo os braços em sinal de paz. 

O deus abriu os lábios como se quisesse falar, mas nada disse. Ambos se fitavam como se uma batalha estivesse ocorrendo ali. 

–Deixe-me ver... - Tony começou firme, Loki o olhou confuso. O mortal apontou para o braço dele. - O estrago. 

–Por que se importa Stark? - sibilou Loki. 

–Não me importo, só não quero um deus morto no banheiro da suíte de visitas. Isso só desvaloriza a casa. - Ele disse um tanto sério, mas Loki sabia que era uma mentira. 

Mais nenhuma palavra veio de ambos, Tony por fim tomou uma atitude. Tocou com calma na mão estendida de Loki que permitiu o contato mesmo que tenso e o caco foi retirado de sua mão na mesma calma. Tony foi mais ousado tocando nos ferimentos feitos pelo deus. 

–Por sorte não foram profundos.

–Não tive tempo para deixa-los profundos... 

Tony o encarou e o deus mantinha sua expressão fria, respirou fundo se aproximou de uma pequena banheira e ligou-a. Loki abaixou a cabeça perdido em pensamentos, confuso demais com o que estava acontecendo. Olhou novamente para o próprio pulso o sangue escorria lentamente. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir insano com tal ato feito por si, jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a rir de maneira maníaca.

O mortal se virou para ele confuso e até receoso com o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ele esperou até que o outro parasse de rir, até que uma expressão um tanto agoniada se passasse no rosto do deus que abraçou as próprias pernas e deixou a cabeça encostada nos joelhos. Tony se aproximou do outro e encostou a mão no ombro do outro que tremeu.

–Deixe-me cuidar delas... - pediu com calma. Loki virou o rosto para ele e nada disse, apenas o analisava. 

Considerou o silêncio do outro como um sim e calmamente passou a ajuda-lo a se levantar, deixou-o em cima da tampa da privada. Com todo o cuidado possível ele colocou a mão na camiseta de Loki que reagiu um tanto apreensivo, sua respiração falhava e o Tony viu o corpo dele tremer, mas o deus nada disse ou fez para impedir o outro.

Ele retirou peça por peça, calmo e cuidadoso com corpo do deus da travessura que ainda tremia. Só faltava a cueca e aquilo era constrangedor até para Tony, que desviou o olhar. Loki ergueu os olhos para o maior. 

– Com vergonha Stark? - Questionou o outro. - Já chegamos aqui, vai desistir? - Perguntou mordaz, era algo totalmente automático para Loki. Tony havia captado aquilo desde que o viu pela primeira vez. 

– Deveria ficar quieto e se contentar que tem alguém lhe ajudando. - Respondeu. 

– Nunca pedi sua ajuda... - rebateu. 

– Então se contente que tem alguém nesse mundo que está fazendo algo por você mesmo que não tenha pedido ajuda. Se dependesse de mim você estaria sangrando e morrendo. 

– Então por que me impediu? - Tony ficou calado e desviou o olhar. 

– Certas coisas mudam... - Respondeu com calma, aquilo não tinha sido o suficiente para o deus. O mais baixo respirou fundo, se aproximando dele novamente e retirando a cueca, não pode deixar de notar que o moreno ficou extremamente tenso. Tony se afastou olhando para o corpo dele reparando nas cicatrizes e em algumas recentes.

Não questionou sobre as novas marcas no corpo do moreno. Ele desligou a torneira e ajudou o moreno a entrar na banheira. Tudo no corpo do deus doía, seus músculos tencionavam doloridos e sua pele formigava terrivelmente, além de os ferimentos antigos e novos arderem. Loki arfou e gemeu baixo por causa da dor que sentia. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa enquanto Tony tentava dar um jeito no banheiro.

–Você viu. - disse Loki baixo. Tony estava agachado catando os vidros com calma, ao ouvir a afirmação dele, parou o que estava fazendo, como se pensasse em uma resposta, mas nada veio por parte dele. 

Tudo se encaixava agora na cabeça de Loki, Tony de alguma forma sabia que tinha acontecido algumas horas atrás ele se encolheu na banheira. A falta de resposta por parte do outro era uma confirmação certa. Ele esperou o outro o responder, mas nada.

Tony limpava o banheiro com calma, ele se ergueu jogando os cacos e os panos cheios de sangue no lixo, ele soltou um suspiro e olhou para Loki que ergueu a cabeça para fita-lo.

–Que você tentou se matar, sim, eu vi... - Disse cruzando os braços fitando o espelho quebrado, Loki o fitou intrigado, mas antes que pudesse falar algo. - Cara, você quebrou um espelho, sete anos de azar para você... - Tony sorriu marotamente para o deus que tentou compreender aquilo e logo rodou os olhos.

–Superstições mortais tolas... - sibilou o deus. 

–Não são tão tolas assim. - Sorriu Tony para o moreno que ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora e novamente Tony o cortava. - Bom, eu vou resolver umas coisas, espero que não tente se matar de novo. - Disse rapidamente retirando o espelho quebrado de lá e saindo rápido.

Loki sentiu uma raiva se apoderar de si. Algo lhe dizia que Tony tinha visto o modo como Thor o tomara para si, seu corpo tremeu com a lembrança, mas estava com suas dúvidas quanto a isso. Ele suspirou pesadamente, um gosto amargo preencheu sua boca, ele tinha mesmo tentado se suicidar e como um bom herói Tony havia o salvado.

Ele deixou sua cabeça mergulhar na água e depois emergir de volta, ele respirou profundamente, realmente tinha se rebaixado a tanto? Ele estava muito confuso. Ele se sentia tão sujo e humilhado, mas sabia que não podia se abalar, tinha que fugir o mais rápido possível, se fosse para Asgard, sabia, com toda a certeza que coisas piores estariam guardadas para ele. 

Tinha que fazer algo e depressa, mas o que tinha acabado de acontecer, não parava de ser repetir em sua cabeça. Por que logo Anthony Edward Stark?

 

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Anthony tinha saído às pressas da “cela” de Loki, o homem passava rapidamente pelos corredores vazios da mansão. Torcendo para não encontrar ninguém. Assim que chegou à sua oficina tratou de jogar o espelho quebrado fora e só então reparou que suas roupas estavam ensanguentadas e deu graças por não ter sido visto daquela maneira. Ele se jogou na poltrona pensativo.

–Senhor. 

–Sim, JARVIS. 

–Quer que eu lhe informe o estado do prisioneiro. - Tony passou a mão pelo rosto. 

–Um relatório a cada meia hora... Aquele homem virou uma bomba relógio. - Disse ele preocupado. 

–Senhor enquanto as filmagens? - O homem gemeu em agonia. 

–Coloque no meu disco privado e apague do sistema, coloque-o no mais fundo possível. - Disse sombrio. 

–O que o senhor pretende fazer? - Perguntou JARVIS. 

–Não sei... - Disse ele inquieto. - Mas... O que Thor fez é algo inconcebível... - Suspirou pesadamente. 

–O senhor deve saber que em uma semana Thor o levará de volta para Asgard. 

–Nem me fale... - Disse Tony sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça.

–Algo mais senhor? 

–Não JARVIS, apenas isso... 

–Sim, senhor.

Ele fitou o painel de controle que tinha ali, tinha visto com seus próprios olhos o que tinha acontecido algumas horas atrás. Tinha visto o deus loiro abusar do irmão que sempre mencionava com amor. Será que a loucura tinha atingido o deus?

Ele suspirou pesadamente, por mais que Loki fosse seu inimigo mortal aquilo era inaceitável e Tony se sentiu péssimo por ver tais vídeos, se tivesse estado presente aquilo nunca teria acontecido. O engenheiro negou com a cabeça. 

Se Thor era capaz de fazer aquilo naquele momento, imagina em outros? Então cedo ou tarde aquilo aconteceria e Tony não sabia se cedo tinha sido melhor. Ele precisava pensar, por que tinha um péssimo presságio quanto ao retorno de Loki para Asgard? 

Ele suspirou pesadamente e se levantou sentindo muita dor de cabeça. Passou a andar pela mansão, sua cabeça estava nas nuvens que só percebeu que estava na biblioteca quando sua canela tinha ido de encontro com uma mesinha de centro. 

–Porra! - Ele se virou para trás e colocou as mãos em volta da canela, passando-as sobre ela e tentando aplacar a dor. 

Ele olhou em volta se tocando de novo que estava na biblioteca. Uma ideia se passou na sua cabeça. Provavelmente teria uma solução para tudo isso. 

 

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 

Dias se passaram, para alguns vingadores foi bem vagaroso, mas para Tony foi tudo muito rápido, estava tentando achar uma solução para o que vinha sentido necessidade de achar, mesmo que o próprio não soubesse bem o que estava querendo achar e mesmo assim a sensação de que o tempo corria terrivelmente depressa contra o que ele queria evitar lhe davam uma sensação terrível, desespero? Por que estava tão preocupado e interessado em salvar Loki? 

Quanto a Loki, os dias não podiam passar piores. Por que toda vez que dormia, quer dizer, tentava dormir ele conseguia reviver claramente o que sofrera nas mãos de Thor. Além disso, nunca mais recebeu qualquer visita, além da de Tony que aparecia quando estava tendo algum colapso nervoso ou para obrigá-lo a comer, como um pai que dobrava o filho para comer seus legumes. E o moreno sabia que ali naquele quarto devia haver câmeras, mas nada podia fazer a não ser aguardar o seu próprio fim em Asgard. De uns tempos para cá ele se sentia mal e enjoado, mas nada que pudesse ser grave ele colocava a culpa nos pesadelos que tinham. 

 

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Loki estava sentado em sua cama quieto como sempre, quando a porta de seu quarto abriu e Tony apareceu com as mãos no bolso fitando o deus com um olhar diferente, o moreno não conseguia saber identificar o que era. Pela primeira vez não conseguia identificar um olhar, eles se fitaram. 

O quarto foi ficando cheio, os vingadores iam entrando um a um no quarto. Thor tinha sido o último a entrar. Os músculos de Loki tencionaram, começou a suar frio, mesmo que conseguisse disfarçar, era perturbador só olhar para o loiro. Ele soltou o ar, sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. 

–Trouxeram as bebidas? - Perguntou o deus da travessura em seu tom cínico. - A festa parece que vai ser realmente boa. 

–Vai ser realmente boa assim que você sair. Vamos dar uma festa de arromba com direito a stripers... - Disse Clint cruzando os braços. Loki rodou os olhos com a resposta do outro. 

Ele apenas se levantou e esperou que tomassem uma atitude, Thor foi o que se aproximou com as algemas. Loki tremeu quando os dedos dele tocaram em sua pele. Sentiu-se enjoado, quando loiro fitava-o de maneira lasciva enquanto apenas ele ignorava tal olhar. 

Os vingadores escoltaram o deus até o pátio central, o local estava cheio de agentes da Shield. Loki parou de andar quando uma mão firme e pesada tocou em seu ombro. Era Thor que o guiou até o centro do pátio. Seu coração falhava uma batida a cada passo que dava, não queria ir, não mesmo, mas estava sem poderes e nada podia fazer. Era realmente seu fim. Thor ficou de frente para o menor que o fitava friamente enquanto o loiro o olhava sério. 

Ele estendeu o tessaronic para o prisioneiro que apenas fitou o objeto demoradamente, perdido em pensamentos. 

–Pegue-o, irmão... 

–Prefiro morrer, Thor... - Disse o fitando sério. 

–Vai ser pior se não for de bom grado... 

Nada mais disseram. Loki o fitava desafiante, mas uma presença fez ambos olharem para os lados e uma explosão aconteceu logo do lado da mansão, fazendo o chão tremer e os agentes da shield começaram a se locomover de um lado para o outro. 

–Thor, anda logo e saia daqui... - Mandou Capitão América se juntando aos integrantes da Shield juntamente com os dois assassinos. 

–Isso é coisa sua... - Disse Thor se aproximando de Loki que deu alguns passos para trás. 

–Não sei do que falas... - falou.

Outra explosão aconteceu, mas dessa vez entre os dois irmãos, fazendo Loki ir para trás, a fumaça se dissipava aos poucos. Revelando uma mulher tão pálida que parecia que sua pele chegava num tom azulado. Os olhos sem qualquer pupila tinham a cor da pele, vazios e inexpressíveis fitaram o deus da travessura.

–Disir's – Falou Loki outras explosões aconteciam simultaneamente, o som do trovão ocorreu bem atrás da mulher. O martelo veio com tudo em direção a ela pelas costas, a mulher apenas segurou o braço do deus e o arremessou para o outro lado. 

Eles se fitaram, mais explosões aconteciam em volta deles.

–O que... O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou confuso.

–Hela nos mandou para cá, para buscarmos você. - Disse a mulher. O moreno olhou incrédulo para a outra e se levantou. Ela tocou em seu ombro e então desapareceram em uma cortina de fumaça.

As explosões pararam e a fumaça desciam todos se encontravam confusos e Loki já não estava mais no mesmo lugar de antes. Tony olhou em volta, todos atordoados com o que tinha acontecido. Thor estava jogado do outro lado do pátio e se levantava cambaleante. Capitão América surgia juntamente com Clint e Natasha. 

Todos se reunirão em meio ao pátio enquanto os agentes da Shield andavam de um lado para o outro:

–O que aconteceu? 

–Além das explosões? O Rudolf fugiu.. - Disse Tony cruzando os braços.- Quem quer que tenha sido, conseguiram cortar todas as fontes de possíveis de contato. Não consegui nem chamar minha armadura. - Reclamou ele.

–O que vocês viram?

–Ver? Não vi nada. Só tinha fumaça atirei via som – Reclamou o arqueiro. - Opa, pera, nem isso dava, tinham explosões para todos os lados. - Natasha concordou com a cabeça e Capitão América se virou para os outros dois, Tony negou com a cabeça. 

–Uma mulher... - Todos olharam para Thor. - Só vi isso, ela me lançou para o lado e pegou Loki, somente isso. 

–Nick Fury não vai gostar nada disso. - Disse Capitão América massageando as têmporas.

–Só sei que a Shield está me devendo um jardim novo. - Disse Tony apontando em volta e se retirando. 

–Aonde pensa que vai? - Questionou Capitão. 

–Beber... Essas horas são perfeitas. 

Disse homem de ferro que sem mais delongas adentrou a casa indo direto para o escritório, pegou uma garrafa de wiskhy e preencheu o copo. Uma brisa adentrou no recinto. 

– Devo preparar dose para dois? - Perguntou se virando para trás e se deparando com uma figura esguia e bela surgiu na sua frente. Uma mulher de cabelos negros e longos, com uma pele pálida e olhos escuros o fitaram seriamente: 

–Espero que cumpra com o acordo. 

– Pelo visto sem drinks. - Disse o homem se virando com seu copo para a mulher. -Sou um homem de palavra, apesar de tudo... 

–Vamos ver até onde você levará isso Stark.

–Hela, por favor, só Tony. - Disse o homem descontraído, ela nada disse e assim como Loki e a Dissir, tinha sumido.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, o que estava fazendo? Negociando com deuses. Ele massageou as têmporas, nada poderia ser tão errado quanto aquilo, mas fazer o quê? Sua noção de herói falava mais que sua sanidade. Ele tomou um gole da bebida. Agora era esperar para ver o que iria acontece e cumprir com sua parte do acordo. O que não seria difícil, pelo menos era o que ele achava. 

Ele tomou sua bebida enquanto estava sentado em sua cadeira no escritório observando o pôr do sol e o pesar de sua responsabilidade, mas só pensaria nisso em um futuro distante.

_"Just for a minute the silver-forked sky_   
_Lifts you up like a star that I will follow_   
_But now it's found us like I have a found you_   
_I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me"_   
_**What If The Storm Ends By Snow Patrol** _


End file.
